1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to cigarettes, and in particular to cigarettes which include a filter for removing particulate matter such as ash and other debris from reaching the mouth and lungs of the smoker.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Various filters have been used for cigarettes and other smoking articles in the past to rid the tobacco smoke of minute harmful particles or the like preventing such particles from reaching the mouth and lungs of the smoker. Certain prior art devices utilize mechanical means such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,036, which demonstrates a socket to catch condensate and impurities of combustion. The filter element of U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,017 presents a non-woven material of synthetic fiber construction as the filter element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,331 produces an aerosol "smoke" which is also virtually ashless, rather than tobacco for particulate prevention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,828 utilizes a filter with particulate additives absorbent material such as silica gel or activated carbon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,026 also demonstrates a cigarette filter having a porous substrate for trapping harmful particles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,887 shows a particular rod structure as used in filtering tobacco and U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,465 utilizes filters formed from a fibrous mass having thermal fusible fibers therein.
While all of the above-mentioned filters provide certain benefits, none present the advantages and objects of the invention herein as will be more fully explained below.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a cigarette using conventional tobacco to provide the taste and enjoyment required by most smokers while including a special filter to remove particulate matter and contaminants from the smoke.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a cigarette having an internal filter which has a tacky surface to better absorb contaminants, particulate matter and the like from the smoke which passes through.
It is yet another objective of the invention to provide a filter for a smokable article which has a tacky surface whereby the tackiness increases as it is heated from the warm smoke and heat of the burning tobacco passing thereover.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.